In the Cargo Hold
by The Lightning Knight
Summary: Homeschooled, Naive, Persistant. You'd have no idea how much that last word meant.
1. In It to Win It! Word!

Well, I know that there are a lot of Zeke fans out there. I think that I myself can relate to the character, which is why I like him so much. I was homeschooled, so I know what it's like. I admire other fans, as my friend said, "Gene Roddenberry made Star Trek, but we keep it alive!"

Not exactly the same, but you get the idea.

* * *

**In the Cargo Hold**

**Chapter One : In It to Win It! (_Word!_) **

"I'm not giving up! This game's mine, eh! MINE!"

Okay, so I'm a little dramatic.

I need to stay on this plane… But it's moving fast. I need to crawl. I'm able to pull up a bit, but it's no use.

Maybe if I hold on until the next stop… but that could be anywhere! Ugh, I just need to strap on this parachute and drop.

"Ah!"

Duncan? They kicked him off too? Maybe I could land with him, and we could team up.

Then I see a rat. He's on the top of the plane. I hope that he doesn't blow into my face.

Wait… how's he staying there? I look closer – it's the not a he, it's a she! Ugh, focus! She's using her claws. I look at my fingernails. Great, just clipped.

The only thing between me and a fall to my death is a parachute – how am I even thinking straight? Wait- the parachute!

I pull up on it… Now my arms are wrapped around the wing. It's not slippery, but the wind's still throwing me off.

I manage to strap the thing around me, and firmly tighten it. Good thing Dad taught me this stuff. Not that it excuses all he's done to me… I maybe be hanging onto the end of a plane for dear life, but at least I'm away from Mom and Dad.

Slowly. I need to pace myself. I crawl up the wing, until it gets too thick for the strap. I need to unhook it, but then what? If I crawl through a window, I'll get thrown out.

Maybe the cargo hold again…

Snap.. Uh-oh.

No matter how tight I hold on, I'm sliding. The plane tips over a bit. I'm going to die…

Then I grab onto something… an open flap. I look up – the cargo hold! I already hid in there… maybe I could again, if I could just swing up.

With a flip, I manage to get in and close the flap. I'm back in the cargo hold. Yes! Soon, I'll be back the game.

Then a rat runs over toward me. "Ah! Not cool, bro!" I scream as I jump onto some boxes- then fall over.

Hmm… I should probably be quiet and lay low for now.

Then I sat down, where no people or rats would find me. I realize that my move was a little extreme. But last time, I was kicked off and didn't say a word. Anyone who wasn't a loyal fan of mine thought I was some sexist… this time, I didn't want them to remember me as the idiot who lost the stick. I tried to talk, but apparently Chris has never read a fan blog. Ever sense my fame changed me, I've been checking the internet. The fans love the elimination scenes, a lot more when they're long. But five seconds? I hope that it was just for me and not for everyone, or else this show will be, as my chat-room friends say, an 'epic fail'.

Another thing –I understand, after thinking about it, why my team voted me off, but why were they so mad? They just eliminated me, the guy they were all mad at. But if they weren't mad, they would be – ugh, I'm making my head hurt.

Harold – I really thought that he was my friend. We used to hang out together on the island, and even though he was a traitor, I forgave him. Maybe he was disappointed in me - but I was just doing what he told me to!

Oh well. I'm back now. If I can just find the right opportunity…

Wow… that was tiring. I stretch my arms out, yawn, and lay down.


	2. Before I Die

**Alright, I've been hearing a lot of feedback about Ezekiel in the show. **

**I just want to say that I'm a bit dissapointed too. However, I choose to see what he's doing as determination mixed with craziness. So I'm writing this. Please, even if you loathe the new season (which I'm actually liking ; if you want to talk about that send me a message or something) read this. I am a Zeke fan, and, mentioned early, he was my alter-ego. Even if the show doesn't end on a good note, I'll find a way. **

**Also, I'd like to give a shout-out to the Kobold Necromancer. He takes cartoons seriously, but someone has to! And as a fellow Zeke fan, thank you for what you've written. I actually pray for TV shows because I know it's important to a lot of people like you, and thanks to you, Zeke has more of a fanbase than an awkward (ex) homeschooled guy with phsycological issues. **

**Onto the story! **

**Remember, it'll pay off eventually ; in the fanon universe, deffinately. **

* * *

_We're singing as we're falling…_

Huh? I woke up, tossing a rat off of me.

_"YEAH!" _

What was – oh, yeah. The singing.

I thought I could win that way.

A few days ago, on the way to Egypt, I set up something so I could sing, and maybe get back in.

I had climbed into the luggage compartment by the landing gear. "Ugh, was that a rat?" I shook it off.

Okay, I just needed to stay there until we made the stop. Then maybe Chris would let me back in.

I climbed into first class, and found the group of teenagers. I stayed quiet for a change – luckily, no one noticed me. It's not a first.

"Every minute we're getting closer to adventure – and further from Momma." I used to feel like that about my mother. Really, I'm not very fond of her now.

_**Ding!**___

"When that friendly little chime rings, that means it's musical number time!"

The musical! That was how I got back in. I snuck back into the cargo hold. Then I hasted.

Hmm… my bag. I actually have this talent where I can crouch into one and look like I'm slowly rising. I looked over. A camera! Yes!

I needed a light. Ah-ha! I found one.

Shine down and crouch down.

Then I rose up like I was on a stage, looking at the spotlight. Now, I was hoping that those music lessons came in handy.

_Dey thought dey could leave me and depart,_

_But this stowaway's got winning in his heart!_

Hopefully, it would make the final cut.

Footsteps.

"A pathetic pile of stuff nobody wants."

I peaked out, and saw one of the teams – Amazon, I think.

Then they looked at me. No! They couldn't see me! I backed away fast behind the boxes, panting silently.

"Was that - ?"

After some of the girls fighting, and Cody and one of them making a video, I heard footsteps leaving. Then I looked out, and they were gone.

Ugh, this would take a while, but it would be worth it. I hope.

Come on, Zeke! Of course it will! These knobs never talked to you anyway. So what difference would it make here?

I was hungry. Hmm… Yes! They left that fishtail.

Aw, a rat took it. She nibbled and then dropped it, disgusted. Wow, it must not have been good.

My stomach growled. I didn't want to eat after a rat. I know, the five-second-rule normally applies. But… a rat had touched it. I have some dignity! And cameras are here!

Well, I guess that I could steal some snacks from the ship later. My parents always told me that stealing is wrong, but they also said that women were weaker than and not as smart as men. Look where that got me.

For now, I just needed a nap.

"Aaaaahhh!" I hear. It sounded like… Harold. Serves him right for voting me off.

"Rats!"

Speaking of rats, a small one ran up and cuddled by me. I was about to push it off, but… she looked so cute. Yes, I know she's a rat. But I know what it's like to be small… insignificant… treated like you're the worst thing on the planet.

I go ahead and let her sleep there. But if she got up, I'd leave. I don't want rabies!

As my eyes drifted, I remembered some of that song from while I was thinking. So I decided to add to it.

_"I'd like to win this game,_

_Before I die." _

* * *

**A/N: I shall make this season barable for Zeke fans! But anyway, what did you think? What should I put for the Yukon episode? **


End file.
